In Dreams
by Evil Irish Pixie
Summary: It is a Fem Harry focused mainly in The hobbit since she is reincarnated. Might be a little OOC since it's been awhile since I read the books and seen the movies. Her name Sith means literally peace in gaelic Fili/Fem Harry pairing


AN: Sorry my lovely readers for the long wait in publishing but I haven't been inspired in awhile for my Bleach fic and the Fairy Tail fic I'm working on for you so I'm posting a one shot that came to mind the other day after reading a harry potter and the hobbit crossover. I own nothing otherwise I would be swimming in money instead of flat broke.

 **In Dreams**

"Stupid Kili, stupid Fili and worst of all idiot Oakenshield" a petite black haired woman snarls battling through the orcs, dwarves, men and elves trying to make her way towards the three fore mentioned dwarves that had brought her presence upon the gruesome battle field and away from her peaceful little glen near the Blue mountains, all those months ago through the efforts of her secret wandless magic that would alert her to death inducing danger in the form of tracers. She had travelled far and fought long to get here and a little meddling on her part to ensure her One's safety in the Elven Kingdom and assistance secretly given in Lake Town. An outcast amongst her people for being the child of an elf and dwarf coupling, Sìth had been greatly surprised the day the two princes had stumbled upon her home. ****

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _It had been a regular day for her, go to the market get heckled by the towns people,_ _ignored by the dwarves when one man hit her and shooed her away not wanting to make dealings with a dwarf woman and one shunned by her people. She never fought back remembering how in her past life people were afraid of what they didn't understand. It was as she stumbled home that the two princes, who had been spying on their uncle the king spotted her and out of curiosity followed her noting how pretty she was regardless of no beard and how her hair was only long enough for small braids. They followed her as she began to sing and wondered where she learned the song since it sounded of Elven origin._

"When the cold of Winter comes

Starless night will cover day

In the veiling of the sun

We will walk in bitter rain

But in dreams

(But in dreams)

I can hear your name

But in dreams

(But in dreams)

We will meet again

When the seas and mountains fall

And we come to end of days

In the dark I hear a call

Calling me there

I will go there

And back again"

 _The dwarf woman sang softly walking into a glen the princes had never thought to explore in their younger years since just about everyone walked past it without a single thought to if anyone lived in it._

 _"_ _Go away; you would think after the market today you people would leave me alone" Sìth growls startling the two men as they come out of hiding and into her view. "Really of all the people I can growl at it had to be you two" she sighs in defeat sitting down on a rock outside her little hut as the boys look around at her home._

 _"_ _How come we've never seen such a pretty woman as you in the mountain halls?" Kili asks trying to compliment her but only gets a stony look in response._

 _"_ _You would think with how close we as dwarves are as a people you would've had heard of me" Sìth sighs as both men shake their heads no. "Well that just means a clean slate I guess; my name is Sìth my father, Godric used to serve your grandfather before he died and my mother, Rowena served under the Elven king before she abandoned her people for me and my father" she explains as realization dawns on the blonde princes face while she fiddles with the only three braids in her hair with one for her father and the other for her achievements in mastering her craft in weapon making and jewellery making._

 _"_ _Amad used to speak fondly of your father; whatever happened to him?" Fili asks her curious as her emerald green eyes stare both he and his brother down as he notes the slightly pointed ears and how she was beardless. Didn't matter to him though, since she was looking at them both with no awe or respect you would find inside their mountain home._

 _"_ _He died alongside my mother on our journey to the Blue mountains many years ago" Sìth says calmly as she watches both men warily not used to being around people not out to hurt her._

 _"_ _We're sorry but why didn't you come to live in the mountain?" Kili asks obliviously as Fili gives him a swift kick for the blunt question._

 _"_ _I can't Kili" Sìth says quietly as he looks at her confused._

 _"_ _Your grandfather had my Adad banished from the dwarves of Erebor after he discovered my mother so he and my mother had been travelling a long time before he heard news of the settlement here with your uncle in charge. We were ambushed by orcs and they didn't survive. I stayed with some rangers for a time getting to know a friend of my mother's but in end I had to move on after his death so I kept going and travelling till I reached the mountain only to be turned away so I've stayed here" she explains to the pair looking at the pair with a sad smile on her face as she pats the dual swords on her back._

 _"_ _How old were you?" Fili asks knowing it was hard to lose a parent as he remembers the brief memories of his father's death from when he was a child._

 _"_ _I'm 81 now so it's been about 20-25 years give or take a year" Sìth explains as it dawns on the pair they had someone close to their age who didn't look at them like that of royalty. They both jump to their feet weapons out when a small black Warg scrambles out of her little shack of a home. "Oh relax you big babies this Frenrir and he's harmless" she giggles at the gobsmacked looks on their faces._

 _"_ _But from our uncle's description that's a Warg!" Kili exclaims as the black haired dwarf woman breaks out into laughter._

 _"_ _I know that but I didn't when I stumbled across him two months ago all alone" Sìth laughs picking the Warg up as Fili sheathes his weapons at her laughter noting Sìth is eye level with him and that her smile finally reaches her jewel colored eyes._

 _"_ _Why do you keep it then?" Kili asks the question Fili is thinking as the pair watches the Warg pup lick her face in affection._

 _"_ _It's lonely out here and once he's big enough he'll make a good guard against those men in the village" Sìth explains as both boys nod in acceptance. The three spend the rest of the afternoon talking and by the end of the week the three were inseparable outside the mountain. As days turned into weeks and weeks into months Kili and Fili kept going back to visit their she dwarf friend and eventually it would dawn on a certain blonde that he had found his One in the black haired, stubborn, kind and fearless she dwarf with a talent for magic as he and his brother discovered in their visits. During these visits they also learned of her fierce skills with swords, her keen eye for detail and her ability to see past the small issues and get to the heart of any problem thrown her way with sheer luck and determination. So when the day they discovered that their Uncle was making plans to take back Erebor they informed Sìth._

 _"_ _Is Oakenshield looking for death?! Smaug is still in that mountain very much alive and no amount of masking your scents will help you if you wake him up" she exclaimed to them as the pair watched her pace back and forth in front of her fully grown black Warg, Frenrir._

 _"_ _It's why we're meeting in the Shire to get our burglar" Kili points out excitedly as Fili watches Sìth take a breath, pinching her nose in frustration at his brother._

 _"_ _Between you and me a hobbit may be a good idea but you will likely not find one willing to leave his or her hole to help you. They are a peaceful folk living in the peace and quiet of their lands seeking the comforts of the earth through their gardens. They know nothing of the battlefield and the farthest you'll ever find one travel away is to Bree so that wizard you mentioned is either not as smart as he comes across to be or has smoked a little too much pipe weed in his time as an Ishtar" Sìth explains to the pair noting Kili ignoring her explanation. "Alright then if you're going be my guest just do two things for me" she sighs heading into her hut after seeing the determination in their eyes and coming out with three chains in her hands._

 _"_ _Whats that in your hand Sìth?" Fili asks quietly as she opens on of his free hands and places two of the chains in his hands while handing Kili the third. Both brothers open their hands to find mythril carved charms on the chains shining in the midday sun. Kili's in the shape of a hawk and Fili's in the shape of a lion while the third chain was in the shape of the king's crown._

 _"_ _A token to remember me by and for good luck; give the crown to your Uncle since he is the future King of Erebor" Sìth explains looking away with a faint blush on her face at the awe on Fili's face at her gifts to them._

 _"_ _These are amazing but wherever did you get the mythril?" Kili asks as Sìth looks down and kicks a rock before answering._

 _"_ _I uh…I melted down my parents wedding bands for it since my Adad crafted their rings out of mythril. I still have my Amad's swords and my Adad's beads and his sword in a safe place so I thought that I'd use the bands that way you two wouldn't forget me on this crazy quest" Sìth explains before being tackled into a hug by the brothers._

 _"_ _Thank you Sìth" Kili says quietly putting the necklace on while Fili lingers a little bit, holding her close before letting go to do the same._

 _"_ _What's the second thing you want us to do?" Fili asks as his One gives him and his brother a look._

 _"_ _Don't die both of you and when I come to the mountain Fili I believe you'll have somethings to say to me if you don't before you leave"_ _Sìth explains with a smile as Kili breaks out into laughter at his brother's red face._

 ** _-Flashback end-_**

To the present Sìth has now found Frenrir and are riding up the mountain as they get close to where her magic is coming from the necklaces she gave the brothers all those months ago.

"I am going to kill them both if we survive this mark my words Frenrir and you will help me by sitting on the one I don't kill first" she mutters to her faithful companion as they stumble upon Azog preparing to execute Fili with his son Bolg at his side. 'No you will not take more from me Azog' she thinks fiercely to herself.

Fili struggles in Azog's hold frustrated and afraid knowing his end is near and feeling great agony knowing he would be leaving his family, his friends and his One behind.

"You really didn't heed my waring did you" Fili hears a voice he knows he for sure left behind in the Blue mountains with his mother as Azog drops him in shock having been impaled by a sword while a growling could be heard beside him.

"You will not take any more from me orc filth and I wouldn't move any more than you already have with the sword impaled in your gut. It will only encourage the poison to move through your system faster and that in turn will kill you faster which I do not want. I want you to watch as my faithful companion tears your son apart while you watch and when that is all done I will take your head for trying to take more from me" Sìth explains in deadly calm tone as Azog stops struggling in shock.

"Sìth?!" Kili calls out in shock as both Thorin and Dwalin stare at the dwarf woman give the command in Khzundl as her Warg tears Bolg apart.

"Yeah it's me you idiot now do you want me to toss the head away or do you want to keep it as the sign of victory after I chop it off?" the woman asks Thorin as she points to Azog's head without a care with the Warg now sniffing Fili over as his nephews just gawk at the woman they called Sìth.

"Toss it" Thorin orders as the woman moves to chops off Azog's head.

"This is for Adad; this is for Amad and this is for trying to kill the King" Sìth growls bringing her father's sword down on Azog's head and chopping clean off the body. "Here King Thorin" she mutters tossing the head of the enemy of Durin's folk. He picks it up noting with Dwalin the clean cut as the woman turns to his eldest nephew.

"Now what did I say to you and Kili the day you two left after handing you my tokens?" the woman asks his nephew as she pulls up the mythril charm his nephew fought so hard to keep in the Elven kingdom.

"Not die?" Kili says quietly at his Uncle's side as he remembers clearly what she asked of them and recognizes why his friend is so upset with his brother.

"Who is she?" Dwalin asks Kili as they watch the woman scold Fili not so loudly now while Thorin watches on in amusement recognizing a dwarf when they were being scolded by his one as he remembered his sister scolding their father long ago in happier times.

"That's Sìth she is a friend of ours from the Blue Mountains and Fili's One though neither side was going to say anything till she came to the mountain with the others. She must have enchanted our charms to be able to come here specifically or followed us if some of our luck is anything to go by" Kili mutters watching as his brother finally stands up to soothe the now crying she dwarf.

"I've heard that name wasn't she the child of one of Thror's advisors and a she elf?" Dwalin asks as Kili flinches under his Uncle's questioning gaze as Bilbo stumbles upon the scene, spotting the corpses of Azog and Bolg then the she dwarf with the bloody sword in her grip.

"Yes we stumbled upon her in the village outside the mountains one day so we followed her home only to get yelled at to leave her alone after an incident in the village. Once she realized who she yelled at she sat down and started talking with us and got to know us and us her. She even made the jewel you wear Uncle" Kili explains as Thorin nods in respect as they now could hear faint sobs coming from the cliff top.

"I'm here Sìth and so are Kili and our Uncle everything is alright" Fili tries soothing his One feeling her sob into his chest.

"I know but it was too close, way too close a call Fili. You and your brother just about left me behind and you without me getting to tell you that I love you or even getting to see the inside of our home" Sìth hiccups into his chest clenching her free hand into his tunic. Fili only holds her closer in silent comfort to assure her knowing she was right and would always be right.

"When were you both going to introduce her to me and your mother?" Thorin asks giving Kili a look as he ducks his head in embarrassment.

"Fili was once he confirmed with her that he could court her since she's his One" Kili admits sheepishly as they spotted Fili carefully making his way down to them with the Warg and woman in tow.

"Dis is going to be happy when she reaches the mountain" Dwalin notes quietly to Bilbo who just watches on as the small family welcomes the woman into the fold wondering what Kili meant by she enchanted the charms as they all make their way down towards the now victorious battlefield with the Line of Durin still prevailing all thanks to a little dwarf elf woman with a talent for magic.

10 years later

"Uncle is Amad alright" a young boy asks as he and his brother stare up at their Uncle Kili hearing their Amad's pained screams from the hallway.

"Yes Hadrian your Amad will be alright" Kili answers looking down to his two young nephews in silent wonder as he thinks back on the years after the Battle of the Five armies as some had come to call it. Not being one for convention and traditions Sìth took Fili aside and outright told his brother what she wanted in life and that she wanted it with him and things lead to the twins being born two years after their marriage in the rebuilt kingdom of Erebor with all races as witness per her request though she just about killed the king pounce in retaliation for a snide remark. With the Durin genes and Sìth's fertility Hadrian and Frerin were a nice mixture of their parents with Hadrian having his mother's pitch black hair and his father's blue eyes and father's facial features whereas Frerin, named in honor of his Uncle and the younger of the two has his father's blond hair and his mother's green eyes and a mixture of both his mother and father's facial structure.

"Uncle Kili is right brother; Amad will be alright you'll see when Adad comes out with our new brother or sister" Frerin points out quietly from Frenrir's back bringing Kili out of his musings in time for his brother to come into the hallway smiling with a swaddle in his arms.

"How is Amad?" Hadrian asks quickly before his Adad can say anything.

"Your Amad is just resting after bringing your new little brother into the world" Fili explains gently to his young son as Kili gives a wide smile having a look to see a pair of green eyes looking back at him with tufts of his hair color on the baby's head.

"What did you and Sìth decide to call him?" Kili asks curiously as Fili sits down for both of his sons to have a look at their new brother.

"She decided to name him after the Dunadain ranger her mother and she knew" Fili chuckles seeing his brothers impatience.

"Do you mean the one from the lost line to the king of men Adad?" Frerin asks curiously remembering his Amad's stories as he lets his new brother hold one of his fingers.

"Yes very good Frerin, your brother's name is Arathon" Fili praises with a smile as the rest of the company, his uncle and mother come to see the new addition to their family.

Later that night as Fili tucked his boys into bed he smiles noting how Hadrian didn't go to sleep till his brother was sound asleep cuddled up with toy of Bofur's design making a copy of Frenrir and a toy version of the eagles for Hadrian.

"What did Thorin think of Arathon's name?" Sìth asks Fili quietly as he comes into the room to find his wife sitting up slightly in bed holding their new born son as she hums the song he heard her sing the day they met all those years ago.

"He was content as long as it wasn't after anyone from Mirkwood" Fili chuckles taking his son and putting him in the small crib he made the week prior looking down at his son then to his wife as she started to doze off to sleep knowing he wouldn't have all this if wasn't for his fearless, stubborn and kind One that had come into his and his brother's lives all those years ago.


End file.
